MY IMPERFECTA VIDA
by NOTA-fic
Summary: Los bleaders que conocíamos cambiaron, yéndose por el lado de la delincuencia iniciaron una anarquía contra la WBBA. Una historia donde si alguien llora, es porque aun no ha sufrido de verdad.


- _Espero les guste_ -

…

…

Hola, se que serán gente que no conozco y más probable que nunca conoceré. Pero aun así quiero dejarles mi historia en esta página de internet, donde si estás leyendo esto es porque te interesa o solo quieres echar un ojo, no importa.

Les contare como una luz en mi alma que avía sido apagada fue encendida nuevamente, solo para ser apagada otra vez y de una manera mas brusca. Pero no todo está perdido, porque las cenizas aun queman al momento de apagar su fuego. Yo soy esas cenizas, las cenizas de todas las luces que fueron apagadas esa vez.

Empezare con mi historia, de la cual yo seré quien la cuente como narrador.

Porque no les digo quién soy?- *risa silenciosa*- Porque al final de esto ustedes mismos se darán cuenta de quién soy y lo que fui…..y probablemente se avergonzaran, de lo que soy AHORA.

* * *

Apunto de anochecer una sombra se ve en el pavimento moviéndose apuradamente.

Se trata de un pequeño niño que corría por la banqueta como si su vida dependiera de ello, con su pelo verde desordenándose y sudor corriendo por su frente. En sus ojos se veía desesperación, miedo pero…se veía algo más.

En un momento se detuvo de golpe y mirando a los lados trataba de calmar su agitada respiración. Se detuvo frente a un callejón que llegaba a una calle concurrida y dando un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas entro en el poco iluminado callejón corriendo con más fuerza, mientras otros pasos más rápidos se oían cerca. El pequeño niño miraba el otro lado del callejón mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con cada paso en el que estaba más cerca de llegar, solo un poco más.

Entonces una mano lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo. Mientras el chico era detenido fuertemente, miraba como el otro lado del callejón de veía cada vez más lejos.

No lo logro. Luchando por liberarse el niño no le importaba lastimarse para lograrlo, se jaloneaba y cada vez su brazo era apretado con más fuerza.

-Iras a prisión pequeño delincuente- Le dijo con una voz fuerte el hombre que lo sujetaba por el brazo, mientras con el otro sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo y marcaba el número de la policía.

-No, no…suéltame- Grito con rabia pero con miedo. Mientras volvía a intentar soltarse con brusquedad. No le importaba lastimarse solo quería soltarse para poder seguir siendo libre.

Jalo su brazo pero el hombre lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él, fracturando el brazo del pequeño. Con el dolor intento no gritar o llorar aun que un par de lágrimas se llegaron a asomar y no forcejeo más porque con un simple movimiento su brazo dolía. Lo sostuvo e intento no moverlo.

-Hola, policía- Dijo con el teléfono pegado a su oreja- quisiera reportar u*-.

-he?- El pequeño con cabello verde se desconcertó al ver como el hombre no pudo terminar la oración por un golpe que avía recibido en la cara dejándolo completamente noqueando y tirado en el suelo. El chico preocupado por que pudiera pasarle lo mismo miro al agresor, no era un hombre peligroso con miles de tatuajes y perforaciones, solo se trataba de un adolescente de cabello rojo.

El adolescente limpiaba su puño en su camisa mirando al hombre en el suelo –pedazo de mierda- dijo con desagrado. Después dirigió sus ojos color miel hacia el niño-¿estás bien?- pregusto con poca patia.

-Sí, gracias…-dijo el niño aun confundido.

El chico de cabello rojo dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el comportamiento del niño, supongo que le parecía divertida la cara que tenia plasmada.

-Vete antes de que despierte y no te acerques por un tiempo a estos rumbos- dijo mientras borrando su sonrisa y daba media vuelta.

-Ok…-dijo mirando cómo se iba. Pero salió de su transe y decidió que no se quería quedar con las dudas que tenía su cabeza.

-¡Oye espera!- grito el pequeño, el mayor voltio confundido. El pequeño a decir verdad no esperaba mucho que el fuera a voltear lo cual lo intimido un poco, pero trago saliva y armo fuerzas para hablar con el extraño con quien por raro que sonara se avía sentido seguro al oír su voz.

-¿Porque me ayudaste?-pregunto casi al azar. Tenía tantas dudas pero esa fue la primera en salir de su boca.

-No te pongas sentimental- dijo el adolescente cerio- solo iba pasando por aquí y vi que necesitabas ayuda- el pequeño se miro desanimado al oír eso. El pelirrojo solo se voltio y siguió su camino.

Solo siguió caminando, mirando hacia enfrente cuando hoyo unos pasos un lado del…

-¿Oye cómo te llamas?- El niño apareció de la nada un lado del. Con preguntas que se volvían más molestas.

-¡Oye, te dije que te fueras!- grito el chico irritado.

-lose, pero te me haces parecido a alguien a quien conocía- dijo mirando con más atención al chico, incomodando al adolescente con su mirada.

-No lo creo, no soy de aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de aclararse la garganta.

Aun lo seguía mirando – ¡Deja de verme!- grito el pelirrojo.

* * *

El cielo estaba tornándose anaranjado y los pájaros volaban a sus nidos, era el atardecer. Como algo que esta tan lejos puede ser tan hermoso, hacerte sentir mejor o peor, paz o miedo.

-Bueno veo que no me quieres decir tu nombre- Dijo el niño aun a lado del adolescente, que parecía haberse cansado de tratar de alejarlo de él –así que supongo que yo te diré el mío- jugo un poco con sus dedos índices.

El peli rojo por primera vez en todo el camino voltio a ver a el pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Kenta Yumida- dijo con una sonrisa.

El otro solo desvió su mirada otra vez, sin decir ningún comentario.

-Oye, estas bien- pregunto el pequeño reconocido como Kenta.

-Em…..yo...- el chico adolescente no debía hablar pero quería hacerlo-*suspiro* Kenta, te mentí, si me conoces- dijo y Kenta se detuvo lentamente, el hiso lo mismo y se puso de frente a él.

El pequeño Kenta lo miraba confundido, pero parecía saber lo que seguía. Su carita inocente apareció por primera vez, iluminada por el atardecer los rayos naranjas chocaban con su piel y la iluminaban al igual que sus ojos, brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo lágrimas.

-Soy yo, Hagane Ginga- dijo quitándose los lentes oscuros y quitándose la capucha junto con la boina gris que traía.

-G…Ginga…-dijo Kenta con sus lágrimas a punto de salir, aun que trataba de contenerlas apretando los dientes. Correría a abrazarlo, no debería, pero su corazón no obedecía- ¡Ginga!- grito y corrió hacia él para darle un gran abrazo, podría abrazarlo cuanto quisiera pero él se tenía una regla, nada de lagrimas.

-Sabia que eras tú, yo solo lo sentía- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza arrugando su chaqueta, pero a Ginga parecía no importarle ahora el también lo estaba abrazando – ¿dónde estabas, porque te fuiste, porque me dejaste?- decía Kenta con voz alta.

Ginga solo sonreía ligeramente- veo que tienes muchas preguntas, pero…no te parece que ya es muy tarde- dijo soltándolo para enderezarse y mirar el atardecer –creo que tienes que ir a tu casa-.

Kenta entrecerró los ojos y después sonrió- no te preocupes por eso, se a donde podemos ir- el adolecente solo lo miro confundido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
